


Wash The Sins Out Of that House.

by TheWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealously, M/M, Pre Season/Series, Underage - Freeform, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, other people find out, semi-au, slutty behaviour, slutty dean, slutty sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinchesters/pseuds/TheWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had always been whispers about what really went on between the Winchester brothers and it wasn't as if they really tried to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash The Sins Out Of that House.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so excuse any faults. Basically the boy's escapades at the roadhouse sort of told from Ellen's perspective.

It wasn't like it was much of a secret amongst the hunting community that John winchesters boys were queer. queer as in strange and queer as in gay and both of them at that.  
'The whole family is weird' was a common statement when it came to the winchesters and though no one had anything but praise for the work that John and his boys did, everyone talked, or more speculated, about what went on behind closed doors in that family.  
Those who didn't really know him said that john had gone mad after the death of his wife but the thing was there was nothing really wrong with him. he was filled and driven by revenge and i suppose you could say he was something of a neglectful father to Sam and Dean but he had a sound mind and it wasn't him that had anything wrong with him. It was all down to the boys.  
Sam and Dean were off the rails. Sure, they did as they were told like good little soldiers but if they weren't told specifically not to do something by their father than they would do it with a passionate disrespect for social graces and conventions that could rival any miscreant in juvi any day. And to say they were slutty just didn't cover it.  
Dean would openly have anyone that caught his eye, guy or girl without stopping to think about it, but it was little sammy that was the real trouble. Dean Had at least started off as picky as hell, didn't stop him getting some whenever he wanted it but he wouldn't settle for less than the best in the room whereas Sammy would sleep with anything that showed even the smallest amount of interest in him. and then there were the jealousy games they played openly with each other, now that was weird, no mistake. They would be making out with someone and the whole while they would have their eyes locked on each other and whenever one of them scored they would taunt the other about it mercilessly. Constant little taunts of "bet you wish it was you don't you baby brother" and "i bet you think you would have done better huh?" or even once, and ellen was now sure she had heard wrong, "she's better than you are Dean" which was countered in a whisper so low that even Ellen who was listening couldn't really hear what dean replied though at the time it sounded sickeningly like "but she can't fuck you like i can sammy".  
John would often dump the boys at the roadhouse in Ellens care while he disappeared on hunts and thats mostly where the brothers got their reputation from. 

The first time they were left there Dean had been 14 and little Sammy had been 10. John had said the boys would work for their keep and he'd be back in a week, given Dean the "take care of sammy" drill and left.  
Ellen had given the boys a few little jobs to do waiting tables but other than that had left them be to do as they wished. That had been her first mistake. After that they pretty much got away with anything and she was powerless to stop them. When things started getting out of hand she tried punishing them with extra chores and early bedtimes and eventually even banning them from the bar but though they would listen and pretend to be sorry their memories were like a two year olds and they would be back at whatever they had been doing wrong in a few hours.  
It was assumed that at such a young age Dean wouldn't even really know that girls were different to boys but he was ether already or had quickly turned in to a right little ladies man. and on the rare occasions that anyone even remotely close to his age came in he would have his hand up skirt or down shirt in a matter minutes and since Sammy was only a ten year old Ellen found it shocking when one particular night when Dean had cornered a pretty little blond girl in pigtails and pressed her up against the wall pressing his lips in to hers, Sam had looked like he was about to throw a temper tantrum and planted a very angry closed lipped kiss on Jo as soon as Dean had been looking. but after explaining to Sam that boys his age didn't kiss girls, Jo's age or otherwise she had put it down to sibling rivalry. 

Dean was 15 when other hunters really started noticing him for his lady skills. Mostly because by that time he could pass himself off as 17-18 and wasn't really interested in girls his own age.  
"they don't put out, sammy" Ellen had heard Dean telling sam when his younger brother had pointed out two girls who were probably a year younger than Dean "big girls know things. but you're to young to understand".  
"that's not true" Sam retorted  
"yeah" Dean chuckled "sure, 'cause of course you're gonna know about banging when you can't even get hard yet, sure sure sammy"  
Sam had stormed over to one of the girls and looking back to make sure his brother was watching had pulled one of the girls away from her friend and started kissing her.  
Dean had grinned evilly before heading after her friend and with Sam's angry eyes on him had sauntered in to the mens room with the girl in toe and a smirk on his lips.  
When Dean pulled older women he got praise from the other hunters who seamed to find it funny that this little kid could get women sometimes twice his age. They would reward him with beers which obviously gave them something else to find funny. Many a night Sammy had had to carry his drunk brother to bed, normally he wouldn't come out of Deans room all night ether.  
When they had been younger it had been cute and normal that the brothers slept in the same bed, curled around each other but as they grew up it started becoming less normal and less cute and slightly more questionable. 

Sam started going through puberty at twelve, Dean started teasing him mercilessly about every aspect of it least of all surprising lack of a growth spurt and definitely mostly physically. everyone just pretended they didn't see Deans grabbing hands and Sam's tight pants and shrugged it off as a brother thing, but they still thought Dean should know better, he was 16 after all.  
It was also around that time that Dean started turning his eyes on guys. but he was a lot more picky about the boys he picked than the girls and they usually seamed to mean something more to him. By this time a girl was someone who he would start ignoring by the time he had had his way with her but if it was a guy then he would spend the night with him, sometimes a few days even before giving him the cold shoulder. That was also the year that everyone started noticing just how jealous Sammy got when his brother pulled with guys. How Sammy would sulk and bitch about everything and glare at the unsuspecting guy like he was the devil himself. 

It wasn't really until Sam turned 13 that he started turning in to his brother rather than just imitating him. Sam would start taking girls out of the bar or in to the back or occasionally the mens room and then he started turning in to his brother even more and started flirting with guys too. And thats when Dean started noticing. He would glare at the guys Sam chose in much the same way Sam glared at those Dean chose and if Sam pulled, Dean had to pull twice.  
It was really starting to get out of hand and eventually Ellen had talked to their father about his sons. The only trouble was that whenever their father turned up Sam and Dean turned in to little angels. It was almost a kind of code, that when John was near Dean would go back to only being interested in girls and would only go for one every few nights and would stick with them, even talking to them, getting them free drinks ext while Sam would only flirt with anyone at all if there was a girl close to his age around, so it all made making John believe a word pretty hard. 

And so there they were, at 18 and 14 respectively already renowned for their player nature by everyone who passed through the bar and apparently, out of shock factor, they turned on each other. Angry glares suddenly weren't enough. They started fighting each other like mad, one pulled and he payed for it with a punch, and in the meantime would spend their time having something close to eye sex with the other across the bar.  
When they weren't trying to kill one another they started spending excessive amounts of time whispering to each other and practically sitting in each others laps they were sitting so close together.  
And THAT is when people really got talking. suspicions grew, rumours flew like wild fire and Sam and Dean did nothing to stop them. 

But it wasn't for another two years that anything actually happened when others could see it. There had been a big party for Deans 20th and everyone had far to much to drink, Sam and Dean were definitely no exception. The night had started with a fight and been followed with their now normal touchy-feely behaviour but ended with Dean sat on the pool table with his legs around his brother and Sams tongue in his mouth.  
John had nocked their heads together and they had laughed it off saying it was just some stupid dare. No one believed them.  
That was when they disappeared from the roadhouse.  
Sam had run off to stanford not long after and one the one occasion that Dean had shown up, alone and ready to snap and yell at anyone who even so much as mentioned sam, he had ended up storming out leaving a guy, who had called them incestuous freaks, bloody and unconscious in his wake.

The time after that nothing could have been more of a polar opposite.  
They had arrived hand in hand and completely oblivious to the stares they got, actually if anything they seamed to enjoy them.  
They almost acted like they had when Sam had been 14 until Dean had started flirting with some guy at the bar, then Sam hadn't wasted any time in storming over to his brother and roughly pinning him against the wall with angry name calling and hard pushes before saying very loudly "you're mine Dean and don't you dare forget it" and kissing him as roughly as he had handled him.  
Dean had moulded to his younger brothers body and allowed himself to be dragged in to the back without protest. Ellen turned up the jukebox and everyone pretended they couldn't hear the moans or Sam's voice putting Dean through his paces and Dean incessantly begging for it.  
No one ever had the guts to bring the subject up with the boys and John was dead before anyone even had the chance to let him know what he might or might not even know about his boys. 

By the time the roadhouse burnt down the remaining Winchesters were about as renowned for their relationship as for their hunting skills but no one who saw them together could ever say it was especially wrong from the way they doted on each other, and considering how out of the ordinary everything was in the hunting world people just ended up thinking that at least the boys had found an ever so slightly happy ending in the form of each other and left it at that. One thing was for sure though, having each other or not they still took every opportunity to make the other jealous.


End file.
